Crimson Drops
by Daemen9
Summary: Oneshot. Innocence is a precious gift. In which the innocent need protectors. M just incase.This is my first fic please tell me how I've done.


**Crimson Drops**

Drip, drip, drip. Can you hear it? Smell it or see it? No. But I can. The sight, smell and taste drive me insane. The coppery tang fills the air, and overrides my senses. Can you guess what it is now? The valuable substance, that fills your veins and keeps you going. Understanding dawns on your face your mind, innocent, too innocent to be tainted, such a beautiful face. Yes. Eyes, your eyes are grey, not any old grey but molten silver. Hair, your hair a natural blond it's almost white, so white that when the moon shines on it glows giving it silver shine. Your skin, your beautiful pale skin only enhances your beauty. You're flawless, yes my pet. My sweet, sweet pet you're perfect.

In this world people say that no one is perfect. They are wrong; everyone is perfect in their own way. People, like blood, have their flaws yet they still remain perfect until they're tainted. Tainted with disease, have been corrupted by greed or have the lingering smell of death, from the lives that died at their hands and some that had theirs ripped from them.

Drip…drip…drip… The crimson drops slow as the body slowly runs out of its crimson essence. The blood of this human is tainted, tainted from the lives that the human once took. The smell of death, that was absorbed through the skin and into the blood, the blood now smells and tastes like the long decaying dead. Waste, a waste of precious blood that is filled with hatred of the other living humans that walk the earth.

Your face, your gorgeous face is filled with sorrow. "Am I tainted?" You ask me. Beautiful, your naivety it pleases me. "No, but I'll forever protect you." I reply. It'd be sad to it see one so innocent tainted, thus I'll give you my protection for you need not know the terrors of life if I'm here to comfort and guide you.

You have not yet seen the bleeding corpse. The rotting flesh will give you nightmares and make you sick. No you haven't seen it nor will you ever see it, for you will lose your innocence and be plagued by the sins of mortals. It's amazing that you have not yet lost your naivety in this world full of horrors, and survived the darkness that dwells here, forever suffocating, forever hurting the pure of heart. "You my pet are one those that are pure of heart, that is why I shall protect you as long as I shall live." I tell you.

Your body relaxes and your luscious lips curl into a relieved smile. You my pet are my life, my death and my complete opposite. I tell you this and a small frown adorns your gorgeous face. You know now. 'You know that I'm not so innocent, not so naïve. Yes I'm one of the tainted at first it wasn't by my own choice, then later it changed me, I needed revenge, the already corrupt world decided it needed me to have my vengeance.

I was tainted by one that took the innocence of others; I was but a child then naïve to the world ignorant of the darkness and when there's darkness there's danger and thus my innocence was ripped away from me with no way for me to get it back. I smile at you as you yawn and blink your eyes sleepily. I hold out my hand and tell you to come; you put your hand in mine I pull you to my chest before I lift you into my arms. You move your head to the crook of my neck I feel your breath puff gently against it as your eyes flutter close into a peaceful sleep. I tighten my arms around you in a protective embrace you'll probably think this is some weird dream that you were caught up in, until I come greet to tomorrow night.

I walk down the silent empty streets as the sky lightens and the sun peeks above the horizon as I finally arrive at my mansion, they place that gave me everything yet takes just as much from me, it was my destroyer yet I loved it none the less, unlike my parents that took everything from me yet gave nothing in return. They were gone now no longer here in this world but they would always be with me, haunting me in my dreams and influencing my decisions, but no longer for I've found something that needs me something that I love and no one will stand in my way to protect it, I look at the child in my arms yes I've found my gift, my prized possession, my friend and my love. I now have a reason to live, a loved one to live for, to be with for eternity.


End file.
